Oooh, Can I Have Your Cheese?
by Hydromaniac
Summary: Totaly random title, I know. Please read!
1. Burning Pants

Hello Peoples!

This a story where...no, the charactors don't go to the avatar world... They come to ours!

But first- I would like to thank SaintFan.

Hope you enjoy it!

-------------------------

Click.

"Nope."

Click.

"Nope."

Click.

"Nope."

Click.

"Hey!-Nope."

Click.

"Nope."

Click.

"Nope."

There was nothing on T.V... Absolutely nothing to do.

Click.

"Nope."

I sat on the couch clicking through the channels. I had my hair up and was wearing my favorate brown pants and red T-shirt.

"CAMILLE! Pick a channel and stick with it!" My friend, Dolly, yelled. She was laying on the couch in her jeans and black ACDC shirt (backwards) with her red bandana over her eyes.

"But there's nothing good on!" I whined.

"THEN TURN IT OFF!" She yelled.

"fine.." I mumbled as I pressed the 'off' button on the remote. The TV turned white. I pressed the 'off' button again, but nothing happened. Suddenly, there was a huge BOOM!

I quickly jumped behind the couch and hid.

"Run!"

"Get him!" familiar voices yelled.

"What happened?"

"Where are we?"

I peeked over the couch to see if it was safe. I saw Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko in my livingroom looking totaly confused. I squealed. Then, Momo jumped on Dolly's back.

"HECKLE! GET OFF OF ME!" Dolly yelled.

"What's a 'Heckle'?" Aang asked me. Then, Heckle, my cat, walked into the room and jumped on Aang. He started to laugh.

"Could you do me a quick favor?" I asked Zuko.

"Uh... sure?" He said. I whispered something in his ear.

------------------------

Dolly

I was laying down on the couch, trying my hardest to ignore Camille, when suddenly, I felt warmer- warmer- hot- hotter.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled as I discovered my pants were on fire. I started to run around the room screaming my head off. The fire died. I stood in the middle of the room, my pants steaming. Everyone started to crack up.

"I hate you." I told Camille. She just looked around inocently and whistled.

"You have three seconds to run- three..." I threatened her.

"You can't hold a threat!" I mocked.

"TWO!" I yelled as she dashed out of the room.

A few moments later, she came back into the room.

"Wait a minute!" She said as she stomped into the room.

"You _CANT _hold a threat!"

"WANT PROOF!" I said, rolling up my sleves. She hid behind the couch, trembling.

"Okay, I wont hurt you." I told her.

"H-How... c-can...I-I...b-be...s-so...s-sure?" She trembled. I rolled my eyes.

Then, a strange smile appeared on her face.

"Why are you smiling in a happy yet also disturbing way?"

"Cause."

-------------

Hope you liked the first chapter!


	2. Coookkkiiiieeeessss!

Im baack!

Im sorry I wasn't updating in a while.

Aaanyway, this chapter is for those people who love Phantom of the Opera as well as Avatar.

Right? Am I right?

(Crickets chirping)

Well, at least the crickets like it.

(Crickets stop)

Sigh Figures.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

---------------------------------

I ran up to the TV and turned on the DVD player. The Phantom of the Opera menu screen played.I pushed play and fast-forwarded the black-and-white parts. The Opera Populaire was on the screen. Dolly rushed upstairs and into the bathroom with her cloak and mask. She sneaked downstairs and started to sing:

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion!_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitar!_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Then I started to sing:

_Angel, I hear you, speak I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me_

_Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last, Master_

Dolly sang:

_Flattering child, you shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside!_

I sang:

_Angel of music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of music, hide no longer_

_Come to me strange angel!_

Then she sang:

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me angel of music_

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me angel of music_

I started to sing:

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_

Dolly sang:

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is still inside your mind_

I sang:

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

Dolly finished:

_It's me they hear_

We both sang in unison:

_Your spirit and my voice_

_My spirit and your voice_

_In one combined_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind_

We finished, and sat down to enjoy the rest of the movie.

---------------------------------------------

Dolly

We continued to watch Phantom of the Opera, and Joseph Bouque came onscreen.

"Aang, look over there!" I said pointing out the window. He looked away and I flipped him off.

"Cool- wait, there's nothing over there!" Aang said.

"Mustve flown away." I replied.

The movie ended, and then, Camille grabbed the remote and went to the menu screen and played the scene, "Music of the Night". She went up to the screen and stated to stare at the Phantom.

"GET AWAY FROM THE TV!"

"No." I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She turned it back on. That continued for about three hours. Everyone fell asleep except us.

"Forget this!" I scoffed as I threw a pillow at the TV, and it fell over and broke. I yawned and fell asleep.

"That's messed up!" She yelled. Everyone woke up.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"She's just upset because Phantom is gone."

"Noo!" I dragged her to her room and locked the door. She started to try to escape, but failed.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Nope." I said as I turned on her stereo, put in the Phantom of the Opera cd, and played "Music of the Night." She listened to it, then I sneaked out of the room.

"Hey! Let me outta here!" Camille yelled, banging the door. I just ignored her and went downstairs.

A few seconds later, Camille managed to get out.

"How the heck did you get out, Houdini?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, it takes a real genious to realize the lock is on the _inside_ of the room." She replied sarcasticly.

"Shut the _beep-_" Camille's mom ran downstairs.

"Oh, the cookies are done!" She said as she took the cookies out of the oven.

----------------------------------------

Hope you liked that chapter. Im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sorry I couldnt update sooner!


	3. He had it comin'

"Now what are we going to do? The movie's over" Camille asked.

"Turn on 'Chicago'!" Dolly said.

"No! We've seen it, like, a billion times!"

"Please?"

"Fine!" Cappy yelled as she walked over to the T.V and turned on the movie.

Then, the song, "Cell Block Tango" came on, and the first thing the two girls did was jump up from where they were sitting, and sang along, dancing:

**Dolly:**_Pop_.

**Cappy:**_Six.  
_  
**Dolly:**_Squish.  
_  
**Cappy:**_Uh-Uh.  
_  
**Dolly:**_Cicero._

**Cappy:**_Lipschitz!_

**Dolly:**_Pop_.

**Cappy:**_Six.  
_**  
Dolly:**_Squish.  
_  
**Cappy:**_Uh-Uh.  
_  
**Dolly:**_Cicero._

**Cappy:**_Lipschitz!_

**Dolly:**_Pop_.

**Cappy:**_Six.  
_  
**Dolly:**_Squish.  
_  
**Cappy:**_Uh-Uh.  
_  
**Dolly:**_Cicero._

**Cappy:**_Lipschitz!_

**Both:** _He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
_  
**Dolly:** _I betcha you would have done the same!_

**Dolly:**_You know how people (_**Cappy: **_He had it coming)_  
_have these little habits that get you down? Like Bernie. (He had it coming, He only had himself to blame.)  
Bernie liked to chew gum.  
No, not chew. Pop. Well, I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a little sympathy (If you'd have been there, If you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same!)  
and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. (He had it coming He had it coming)  
No, not chewin'. (He only had himself to blame.)_

_Popin'. So, I said to him, (If you'd have been there)  
I said, "You pop that gum one more time..." And he did! (If you'd have seen it! I betcha you would Have done the same!)_

_So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.  
_  
**Both:**_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!  
_  
**Cappy: **_He had it coming (_**Dolly:**_Pop, Six, Squish, Uh-Uh,)  
He had it coming (Cicero, Lipschitz!)  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And the he used it (Pop, Six, Squish, Uh-Uh,)  
And he abused it (Cicero, Lipschitz! )  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!  
_  
**Both:**  
_If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!_

_They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along.  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
_  
**Dolly: **_They had it coming( _**Cappy:**_They had it coming)  
They had it coming (They had it coming)  
They had it coming (They took a flower)_

_All along (In its prime)_

_I didn't do it (And then they used it)_

_But if I'd done it (And they abused it)_

_How could you tell me (It was a murder)_

_That I was wrong? (But not a crime!)_

**Cappy: **  
_I loved Al Lipschitz (_Dolly: _He had it coming)  
More than I can possibly say. (He had it coming)  
He was a real artistic guy... (He only had)  
Sensitive...a painter. (Himself to blame)  
He was always trying (If you'd have been there)  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night (If you'd have seen it)  
looking for himself (I betcha )  
and along the way (You would )  
he found Ruth, (Have done )  
Gladys, (The same!)  
Rosemary and Irving.  
_  
_I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead._

**Both:**  
_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_  
**  
Dolly:**_They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
And they abused us  
How could you tell us  
That we were wrong?_

_  
_**Cappy:** _They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
And they abused us  
How could you tell us  
That we were wrong?_

**Both:**  
_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!_  
**  
Dolly:**  
_You pop that gum one more time! _

**Cappy:**  
_Single my ass._

**Dolly:**  
_Ten times!_

**Cappy:**  
_Artistic differences._

**Dolly**:_Pop_.  
**  
Cappy:**_Six.  
_  
**Dolly:**_Squish.  
_  
**Cappy:**_Uh-Uh.  
_  
**Dolly:**_Cicero._

**Cappy:**_Lipschitz!_

Katara, Sokka, and Zuko looked at them as if they were dropped on the head during infancy. Aang and Iroh were clapping joyfully.

"Such beautiful voices." Iroh said.

The two girls giggled and sat back down.

We continued to watch the movie, occassioanally singing:

_Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, they both, oh yes they both, oh yes they both, reached for the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, oh yes they both reached for the gun, for the gun._

Then, the movie was ending, but the song 'Nowadays' was on. The girls got up for the last time and Camille started:

_  
You can like the life you're living  
You can live the life you like  
You can even marry Harry  
But mess around with Ike  
And that's  
Good, isn't it?  
Grand, isn't it?  
Great, isn't it?  
Swell, isn't it?  
Fun, isn't it?  
But nothing stays  
_

Then Dolly jumped in:

_  
In fifty years or so  
It's gonna change, you know  
But, oh, it's heaven  
Nowadays _

And that's  
Good, isn't it?  
Grand, isn't it?  
Great, isn't it?  
Swell, isn't it?  
Fun, isn't it?  
But nothing stays  
Nowadays


End file.
